Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: When Thor is killed in battle, Loki decides to put his own soul on the line to make a deal for his brother's life. But when he goes to make the deal, he gets more than he bargained for. (Crowki- Crowley x Loki romance)
1. Part 1

Elves fell around them as the two gods fought Malekith's warriors and tried to stop their enemies from getting away.

The Kursed rushed Thor, pounding away on him with his rock hard fists, and beating him into the ground. Loki saw this from afar, and after finishing off a few more elves, he approached his brother and the treacherous monster.

As the monster lifted a giant rock that was sure to kill Thor if he dropped it on the already weak god, Loki stabbed a spear through his middle. The monster just turned, and giving what could be seen as a smug smile, dropped the huge rock on Thor.

Loki's eyebrows went up, and he whipped around to the Kursed. Suddenly, something went off on the monster's weapon belt, and he tried to claw at it and get the beeping detonation device off, but it exploded, pulling him into a fiery black hole.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, and with a grimace, pushed the heavy bolder off of him. The blonde looked up at Loki, face covered in bloody scratches and bruises. He looked terrible, and weak- not how Loki was used to seeing him.

"Thor…" Loki repeated, and the god began to gasp. "Loki, do not mourn for me. I have done what I could to protect the nine realms, but alas, my time has come. Now is your time to be named as ruler of Asgard in my place." Loki opened his mouth, but looked down. "You know Odin would never allow it, brother." Thor shook his head feverishly. "You tell him what you did here today… you tell him, and he'll see… you are worthy, Loki… I know you are worthy."

Loki swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. That really got to him. He had never been held in any high respect by anyone except for his mother. His plan when he was let out of prison was to fake his own death in this battle, and take the throne from Odin, but now, Thor was…

"No…" Loki breathed as Thor closed his eyes. "NO!" he screamed to the sky.

This is what he had wished for in his youth. This is what he had always wanted to happen. There was a clear opportunity to rule Asgard now that the heir was dead, but for some reason, Loki felt something nagging at him. He couldn't just let the golden prince of Asgard die if he could do something about it. Despite what he kept telling himself and others, Thor was like a brother to him. A real brother.

Loki shoved his hands in his pockets as he went down the steps of the subway, refusing to touch anything in this grimy human zoo of people. He kept his head down, and walked briskly to where he knew he needed to go.

He had dressed in Midgardian attire- a white dress shirt and a short black trench coat, his raven hair slicked back as usual. He had his green and gold scarf on as well.

He sighed heavily as he checked that no one was watching, bending down beneath the busy bridge. He checked to make sure he was at the right place.

Crossroads.

He crouched down, and began to bury something in a little box, and when he stood again, he turned around to find nobody or nothing waiting for him.

Just then, a voice sounded behind him.

"Well, look at this. I've always wondered what it would be like doing business with a god."

Loki turned around, and saw a man, much shorter than he, with black hair and a dark brown goatee standing there. He wore a black suit, with a black tie and black shirt as well. Black seemed to be a constant, Loki observed. He wasn't that bad looking… for a demon, of course.

"How did you know I was a god?" Loki asked. "There's a certain air of… well, I don't know… superiority around you lot."

The man stared for a second. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Crowley, king of the crossroads. You are…?" "Loki. Of Asgard. It is… mildly tolerable to make your acquaintance." Crowley cracked a smile. "How very kind of you. Now- what is a god doing at a crossroads?"

Loki looked away, slightly ashamed. "I wish to… make a deal. With you." Crowley nodded slowly. "Yes, I figured that much… you do know what the price is, yes?" "I understand that I must give up my soul…" Crowley raised his eyebrows. "What in the bloody hell could be so important that a god would want to give his soul away like a basket of lemon squares?" Loki frowned.

"Well, nevermind, that's what I'm here for. Now, tell me what you want." "My brother has fallen in battle. He is to be king of Asgard, and… I owe it to him to save his life." Crowley crossed his arms. "So, you're gonna pull a Winchester…how very selfless of you." Loki glared. "Insult me again, and I send you back to hell." Crowley looked around. "Hm, it is a little chilly up here, hm? Much prefer the fireplace down there."

Loki rolled his eyes, and looked back at the demon. "Are you going to help me or not?" "Are you willing to pay up?" "Of course." "You've got 100 years, ten times the regular, specially dealt for your life span." "Done."

Crowley smirked. "Now darling- let's seal the deal."

Loki looked a little hesitant for a second. "How exactly is that accomplished?" "A passionate night together and we elope to Barbados." Loki grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up a few feet, and Crowley started to laugh as the god growled at him. "You've got no sense of humour, you know that mate?"

Loki grumbled, and set him down. "There will be kissing, though," Crowley informed him. Loki inspected the demon's face to try and tell if he was lying again, but seeing that Crowley seemed pretty set in his information this time, nodded. "Very well."

Crowley looked at the god for a second, and smiled a little. "You know, I haven't had a customer quite as attractive as you for a good solid month." "Just get this over with."

Crowley leaned in, and grabbed the back of Loki's head, pressing their lips together. Loki could feel the power working through him, the branding on his soul, and the kiss that made his cheeks a little warm.

This demon may be an insignificant waste of space in the universe, thought Loki, but he is a rather talented kisser.

Finally, after what seemed like ages and what was much longer than the regular kisses Crowley has, they broke away. "Blimey," Crowley mumbled, smirking again, and Loki tried to hide the blush from his cheeks.

"Well… pleasure doing business with you, love…" Crowley said turning around, and this time, Loki didn't really mind the pet name. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in another century," Crowley said, turning back, "Don't be late for our date now- I'm impatient."

He nodded to him, and Loki blinked. As Crowley turned, he grinned to himself as he checked the picture he had taken on his phone. This one was more than just memorabilia. This _Loki_ had seemed especially interesting to him…

Loki looked around as the demon disappeared. Now, Thor was alive once again, order would be restored to the nine realms… and 100 years was starting to look better and better as he thought of those hot as hell lips on his…

"_I won't be late_," Loki said to the empty air, and transported himself back to Asgard to see that his brother was alright, all the while thinking about the deal that not only claimed his soul, but his heart.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this, it was originally intended to be a one-shot, but you all wanted more, so it'll be a two-shot now, this serving as the ending. Thanks again, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>100 years.<p>

525 60000 minutes.

He was coming for him.

Loki was the only person who knew of his bargain that day. When Thor had come back, they all treated it as a miracle, a gift given from Valhalla itself. Nobody knew just how dark the secret Loki was carrying was. Even Thor was oblivious, though he usually was to most anything Loki did.

He was glad to have his brother back. Thor did not remember much, only that he had lost time when he had been 'out' or 'sleeping.' Loki just smiled, endured Thor's slaps on the back, and waited, with eternally baited breath, for 100 years to come.

And it did.

Thor had become ruler of Asgard. Loki had endured watching the golden son rule the people of the realm, burying his dreams of ever taking up that throne. He convinced himself that he was happy for Thor, but he never, not once tried to convince himself that Thor is a better King than he himself would have been. Because that would be a lie even Loki couldn't spin.

Over the century, which was a mere decade in human time, not much changed, except for wisdom gained and childish ambitions shed. Despite his lack of public power, Loki became a very influential advisor to his brother, so in a way, he still had a hand in what went on.

The only thing keeping him sane and quiet over those years was the memory of those eyes.

Those eyes that reflected so much of himself... they were unforgettable, just as the lips were. At first, Loki was disgusted in himself for even entertaining the notion that he felt anything for a demon. A demon! But Crowley's very soul, his true soul in all of its evil and darkness... haunted Loki's dreams and thoughts.

And the god of mischief loved every one dream of him.

* * *

><p>On the last day, he knew it was time.<p>

He rose from his bed, gazing one last time out at the twin moons and cascading waterfalls. He visited his brother in the throne room.

"Thor," he started in a low voice, and Thor gazed up. "Brother! It is most pleasant to see you! Fine day, is it not?" he smiled brightly, and Loki smiled back. "Indeed, it is. I have something to say. Or rather... something we must converse about."

Thor gestured for him to follow, and they made their way to a village tavern, Thor's favorite place to eat, drink and be merry.

They sat, and wasting no time, Loki began. "Thor..." he sighed, "...Brother, there's something I must say." "All in good time, we must savor our mead first-!" "Thor, I've come to say goodbye." There was a thick silence.

"I'm not sure I understand." "You wouldn't. Because I never told you." He took a deep breath. "Told me what?" Loki looked up. "There's somewhere I must go. As a result of a decision I once made, one that I do not regret in the slightest. You'll most likely never see me again, brother, so I came to take my leave of you."

Thor was speechless, his brow furrowed. "Where must you go?" he finally asked, his voice scratchy as what looked like tears formed in his eyes.

"Away," was all Loki said. _To a place so dark, weak souls would burn to dust in a second upon entering. To a place where he would fit in. To once again meet the man who held his contract, to retrieve his stolen heart. _

"I still don't understand, brother-" Thor managed out, looking distressed, and shocked, and confused all at the same time. "There's nothing for you to understand, Thor. I bid you well in the years to come. Farewell."

And with that, he left.

To wait.

One last time.

* * *

><p>He felt the scorching heat ignite from deep inside his core. Instead of the physical burn of flame, this fire singed from within, and spread outward. He felt the tearing of his flesh as the dogs dug their merciless, inhuman claws into him, into his soul, dragging him down, away from everything, everyone. He didn't scream, for he was free, and the pain was all quite... perfect.<p>

"Hello darling."

Loki opened his emerald eyes, colour that would soon fade from them as time went on in this pit of nothingness.

"How was the wait?"

Loki looked forward, and found him staring at him on what looked like a throne. He looked around him, and heard faint screams, yells, clanking, and he smelled charring skin, smoky air. "The wait was worse than dying 100 times," Loki replied coolly, exhaling through his nose.

"I'd imagine," Crowley smirked, inspecting his nails, "With a face like mine in your head, who wouldn't admit to the torture it brought them to abstain?" Loki rolled his eyes at the man's self indulgence.

"Though I must say, it wasn't all fun and games for me, either," Crowley went on, stepping forward, "Your lips are talented, no doubt- and the memory of a god is very distracting, especially while trying to perform everyday duties, like torturing, butchering, and ruling."

Loki frowned at him, and Crowley raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes, I forgot to mention. 100 years is a long time, lovely, and since our last little rendezvous, hell has become my domain. Lucky for you, isn't it?" He grinned. Loki swallowed his arousal.

"Yes, over the years, things have gotten lonely. My two favorite pets, Sam and Dean Winchester, well, they're long gone. It wouldn't have taken 100 years, either. They were doomed from the start- a miracle they lasted as long as they did. Castiel, the angel, he dropped off the map when the Winchesters did. I don't know where he is now, and I frankly don't care. You see, without them to bug, poke and prod at every now and again... things get lonely. You came in due time, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki swallowed again, and he never knew it was possible for his throat to get dry when he didn't even have a physical throat anymore. Crowley stepped forward again, narrowing his eyes. "You wanted what I have, yes?"

Loki stared right at Crowley. "To what do you refer?"

"A kingdom. To rule, of course. You want it." "There's no denying it," Loki replied, not missing a beat. "You... the silver tongue... rightful king... and the one you saved, the one who landed you here, now, took that from you." "I sealed my own fate." "You made the right choice," Crowley came back with, and Loki looked at him curiously.

"You think I would wait for you so intently if I had no legitimate plans for you?" Crowley asked, "We never got that trip to Barbados." Loki clenched his jaw at the tease. "I fall into no plan of anyone's but my own." "That's precious how you think you still have a choice in what you do," Crowley said, stroking his cheek.

Loki remembered Crowley to be lighter, more fun the last time he saw him. This new, King Crowley was too much of a parallel of himself for Loki's liking.

"Yes, you've got it," Crowley smirked, "You and I, we're more alike now." Loki frowned, then realized his thoughts must be somewhat visible now. "I can still be fun," Crowley said, "I'm a bloody riot. Ask my advisor; just the other day, I played holy darts on a demon who challenged my authority! Now, now, I'm still my good old self. Just new and improved. Bigger, badder... King of Hell."

Loki shivered, and snapped, "What is your point in all of this?" "Ruling." "I'm sorry-?" "The ruling of Hell. Together. You and me. Side by side, baying at the moon: kings."

Loki had to take a moment. "Are you suggesting-" "I'm suggesting you're a much better King than your brother, your father, and me, for that matter. But you already know that. I'm giving you a chance to show your chops, darling. You're dead, what have you got to lose?"

Loki's mouth hung agape, and soon turned upward in a devilish smile, one that had not graced his lips since his younger, darker days. "When do we start?" he drawled, and in a flash, Crowley was in front of him, charcoal, heated lips on his cooler ones. It was as if the hundred years had never passed, and Loki loved the familiar burn of his cheeks.

The kiss broke, and Crowley drew back, opening his eyes. Pure red shone out of them, with tiny black pupils and red smoke pooling out. Loki breathed out heavily, feeling the intentions of the demon and feeling his own soul twist, break and bend into a darker, wonderfully more ruthless version of himself.

Crowley spoke back, whispering in Loki, second King of Hell's, ear. "We just did- let's take a howl at this moon."

As they ruled, Loki never did get his heart back from Crowley- and he never once wished it back.


End file.
